1. Field
The following description relates to a voice command recognition technique, and in addition, to an apparatus and method for voice command recognition that is based on a combination of dialog models in a voice dialog user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice dialog interface is widely used in various applications such as inputting a reservation number for a flight, making a reservation for a train, using an automated teller machine, and the like. In order to use a system based on a voice dialog interface, a dialog model should be set in the system.
An example of a voice command recognition model is a rule based dialog model, in which a dialog proceeds based on a single hypothesis regarding the result of voice recognition. However, in the case of the rule based dialog model, every possible response needs to be previously input into the system or the input will not be recognized
Another example of a voice command recognition model is a statistical dialog model, in which the recognition result of a voice command is assumed as a probability having a plurality of possibilities, and the optimum response is determined based on the probabilities. Different from the rule based dialog model, in the statistical dialog model, all possible dialogs do not need to be constructed individually, and a recognition error is subject to a confirmation process such that the intention of a command may be determined, thereby constructing a potentially more stable dialog model.